Myron Calvin
'''Myron Schaffer Calvin, First Inquisitor, Order of the Purple Pandas '''is a Touched One working in the Order of the Purple Pandas. Within the organization, he is the leader of the crew known as the "Scrawberry Snortcakes". He is the older brother of Leon Calvin. Appearance Myron is a physically fit, intelligent looking young man. He wears glasses, although they are non-prescription and worn strictly for fashion reasons. When on duty, he wears the typical Order of the Purple Pandas uniform shirt with a Personality Myron is . He is very protective of his younger brother Leon, banning him from joining the OPP "for his own good". Myron believes that in spite of Leon's potential at wielding the power of the Shine, he is not cut out for the lifestyle of the Cleric profession. History The Lost World Arc Myron is first seen proctoring the Order of the Purple Pandas' test for enrollment. When Knight Chaplain Colson DeRamparte brings Myron's brother Leon in after a traffic stop, Leon begs Myron to take the test. As Leon already missed the written portion of the test due to oversleeping, Myron tells him that he must score perfectly on the performance portion of the test in order to be considered for enrollment. Ultimately Myron fails his brother. When a lower ranking member of the order comes in, asking for aid against the newly arrived villain known as the Hornet, Myron begins to mobilize the Scrawberry Snortcakes. Leon begs to come accompany them on the outing. Myron refuses, telling his brother that it's none of his business, and orders security to escort him from the OPP's facility. Colson argues with Myron on Leon's behalf, saying that they might need as many Light-capable hands as possible. Myron is quick to shut Colson down, declaring that his brother will never be a Cleric, going to the extreme of pulling rank to get his point across. In the ensuing altercation, Myron is seriously wounded by the Hornet's right hand man, Mr. Fierce and left for dead. Before he succumbs to his wounds, he musters the strength to retrieve his cell phone call an unknown person on his phone and tell him "It's done." When a group of OPP Clerics attempt to later recover Myron's body from the scene, they find has disappeared. Because Myron does not return to the Purple Pandas, he is reluctantly labeled a "DOWSA" (Dipped Out Without Saying Anything), the Clerics' term for a deserter. Leon and Colson try to defend Myron's honor to the High Council, only to hear their pleas fall on deaf ears. Myron is later revealed to be in hiding, acting as an unwilling agent carrying out the will of the ghost of Schuyler O'Maher, who cheated death by possessing a clone of himself. It is also revealed that Myron supplied some of his own holy Shine energy to the "Purity Bomb" that Schuyler used to suppress the STOW Virus Outbreak and end his initial life. Myron is also angry at Schuyler for manipulating Leon and Colson into contributing their own energy to the device as well. Myron and Schuyler repeatedly butt heads over ethics and morals. Myron often criticizes Schuyler by telling him that his personal vendettas are the cause of all the chaos in Port Evergreen and everyone is stuck cleaning up his messes after his death. Schuyler's rebuttal is that he came back from the dead to clean up after the Clerics. Category:Characters Category:Lost World Arc Characters Category:Shine-Gifted Category:Touched Category:Clerics Category:Characters Serving in the Shine Blessed Orders Category:Order of the Purple Pandas